


From Me, In My Entirety (Podfic)

by simplykayley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Drama, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley
Summary: It feels as if the two of them stay in the same hotel room for years. Days go by and Dean feels like he is haunting the one room like the strangest ghost he had ever seen, one that no one even cares enough about to salt and burn.





	From Me, In My Entirety (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From Me, In My Entirety](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435570) by [simplykayley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplykayley/pseuds/simplykayley). 



[From Me, In My Entirety](https://soundcloud.com/kayley11/from-me-podfic) (SoundCloud)

[From Me, In My Entirety](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rh69dehmr46k344/from%20me%20podfic%202%20BE%20%20Merge%2020190415180020?dl=0) (Dropbox)

[From Me, In My Entirety](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UYuVJ8JqvevxO_Mb6l073-fbxA8cX9f0/view?usp=drivesdk)

**Author's Note:**

> This happens to be my first podfic and it is my own writing so don't hit me down too badly. I tried my best but I'm sure it's not the best in the tag. If any of you make podfics do you have any advice? (I have a Chromebook so it would be awesome if anyone had any advice for working with one of those.) I would really appreciate it because it is so hard but really fun. I don't know how these guys making 6 hour podfics even do it. This little one took me forever to edit terribly.


End file.
